The Peasant's Revolt
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: Rita decides to speak her mind, but that has some serious repercussions...


**Just an idea I got from this weeks trailer :) I hope you enjoy and I'd love to know your thoughts! -Sophie x**

* * *

"Connie doesn't give a damn about understaffing, fatigue- we need to make a stand! We need to let her know that we're not happy working in these conditions!"

Rita stood in front of the rest of the ED team in the staffroom, hands firmly on her hips and face livid. Lily's accident had only ignited the flame of hatred deep within her for their clinical lead, and she was sick to death of being treated as she was. The staff in front of her nodded in agreement, with a "hear hear" from Noel.

However, the clinical nurse manager's little meeting had aroused suspicion with her boss. Through her window, Connie could only see patients; cubicles had never seemed so quiet. Her brow furrowing, she rose from her chair and went over to her door, opening it slightly and peering out.

Nope, no-one. Grabbing her keys from the desk, she left the room and locked the door before going out into reception. There was a queue of people waiting impatiently in front of the desk, where Noel and Louise were no-where to be seen. She turned and walked quickly through cubicles, then through to triage- still no-one.

Clenching her fists, she looked round to see one of the porters whose name she'd never bothered to learn, staring in the direction of the staff room. She turned on her heels and clicked over to where he stood before he scarpered in the opposite direction once he saw her coming.

From her position, she could just hear what was coming out of Rita Freeman's mouth, and she didn't like it one bit. Very slowly and very quietly, she crept over to the door and listened in.

"That woman doesn't care about anyone but herself. She's selfish, careless and doesn't give flying about what any of us think. All she cares about is her precious reputation. She strides around the place like she bloody well owns it in her ridiculously expensive Loubitons, mentally walking all over us in the process. We shouldn't stand for it any longer!"

A cheer erupted from her avid crowd, and the clinical lead decided she'd had enough. With the anger bubbling inside her, she stepped into the room and crossed her arms.

"Miss Freeman, my office, now." She called, her voice harsh. Everyone span round and immediately their faces paled. Rita however, simply crossed her arms.

"Why? So you can give me a telling off for saying what everyone's thinking?" The woman raised her eyebrow. Connie narrowed her eyes.

"Miss Freeman. My. Office. Now. Please." She repeated. The nurse laughed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"She said please! That's a first!" She said deliriously, before moving her arms slowly back down. "What's wrong Connie, had a knock on the head?"

Her last comment really riled the clinical lead up, and she clenched her fists again.

"How dare you turn my own staff against me. How dare you mock me in front of the whole department!" Her voice shook, anger nearing boiling point as Rita gestured to her triumphantly.

"There you go! Only cares about her reputation. Lily could have died today- she's worked herself to the bone to impress you. God knows what for." She scoffed, eyes staring straight into her rival's. "Evidently she can't see how much of a massive bully you are. She is way too good for you Connie Beauchamp, we all are."

That was it- Connie heard that last sentence and she erupted. Eyes only on the small, blonde haired woman, she stalked towards her as if hunting her prey, and didn't stop until she stood inches from her tiny figure, looming over her like nightmare.

"Now you listen to me Nurse Freeman, I do the very best for this department- everything I do, I do to benefit you and the patients that walk through our doors every day. You," she jabbed her finger into the nurse manager's chest, "are the selfish one. From where I'm standing, it looks like you care more about yourself than your patients, and I will not have that in my department, do you understand?"

Unfazed, she moved up onto her tiptoes until her face was as close to hers as she could get.

"I'm the selfish one?" She whispered, looking from one eye to another. "I didn't pick my job over my own flesh and blood. You shoved that little girl aside time after time after time- no wonder she'd rather live in America than with you. You don't care about her enough to put her first, and you know it."

Connie's eyes widened, and before she could think about it, she slapped the smaller woman across the face, with such a force that she fell sideways and crashed into the table head first.

The clinical lead stood panting, but frozen, looking down at where Rita lay unconscious and unmoving. That one result of her pent up anger could cost her her job- she could be arrested, or even worse, locked up.

Charlie and Tess immediately sprung into action, whilst Max and Ethan ran off to get a trolley. Tess checked her vitals, and once the two men came back, Charlie picked up her limp body and placed it gently on the bed. Everyone left the room, Tess, Ethan and Cal to resus with the trolley and the rest of the staff back to work, eager to gossip about the days events.

Connie stayed where she was until the room was emptied of everyone except her and Charlie, who just looked at her sadly.

"You've really gone and done it this time Connie." He said quietly, before turning and leaving the room, leaving her at the mercy of the silence and as the woman slowly began to drown in her own regret, letting it enter every part of her breathing body as she watched the trolley dash through cubicles. Charlie's words echoed through her conscience, and she ran two shaking hands through her hair;

"You've really gone and done it this time Connie."


End file.
